


Sobbing

by Alpha_boss233



Series: How A Proper Malfoy Acts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Albus Severus Malfoy, Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/F, F/M, M/M, Omega Draco Malfoy, Omega Scorpius Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_boss233/pseuds/Alpha_boss233
Summary: With Courtship Season nearing, Draco gives his Omega son Scorpius a gift, in hopes that he understands the importance of courting in pure blood family's.





	Sobbing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoy my story and if anyone has any ideas for Dracos husband please let me know because I don't want it to be Harry quite yet!

Draco walked into dark room his collar secured suffocatingly on his neck, his eyes dull and back straight. 

"Scorpius, darling, are you alright?" Draco whispered to the lump on the bed. The lump shifted ever so slightly in response to the voice. 

Draco sighed and clutched the fan in his hand as he slowly approached the bed. 

Rubbing his hand on, where he presumed, Scorpius back was he lifted him out of the confines of the blanket and onto his lap. 

"Scorpius, I know it is hard starting the courting season, but it will be okay. You'll find a lovely Alpha who'll take care of you just fine," Draco said softly, there were tears in his eyes though, contradicting his words.

"I have a gift for you," Draco whispered smiling softly. He put the green diamond jeweled fan in Scorpius hand, "this is the fan I used when I was going through my courting season."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, listening to the sounds of each other's breathing. 

Draco couldn't wait any longer and started speaking, "Scorpius I-."

Suddenly Scorpius jumped up and started yelling, "Mum you don't know what this feels like, having to give myself to someone like that. You couldn't-" Scorpius stopped and resumed his sobbing. 

"I'll try talking to your father," is all Draco said before silently exiting the room. 

All that could be heard were sobs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoy my story and if anyone has any ideas for Dracos husband please let me know because I don't want it to be Harry quite yet! 
> 
> This is just a taste of my series:  
> How a Proper Malfoy Acts  
> So stick around for more!
> 
> Thanks and I hope to see you soon!


End file.
